


Life Under the Moon

by healingliebe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingliebe/pseuds/healingliebe
Summary: Halena and Peyton are the Romeo and Juliet of their bustling werewolf city, and one of them is convinced the other has a boyfriend, on top of their pack leader despising the two together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first installment of halton and I'm excited to share it with you guys. 
> 
> it's a roleplay, and will be formatted in paragraphs that compliment each other.

Peyton's eyes scanned the aisles as she led her leisurely cart past them, skimming what was in each one. She didn't find a hint of meat until she remembered there was a deli at the back specifically for raw cuts. Right. 

She turned her cart down an aisle to begin making her way towards it, and halfway down it she can to a halt. 

"Peanut butter?" she mumbled to herself in surprise.  
They came in cups! Small, individual plastic cups! And they came in bundles of eight. She wouldn't have to be digging in a jar to reach the bottom. You can bet your ass she took a pack of those. 

Her search resumed after the brief moment of revelation, and she was met with the cooler atmosphere that kept the meats relatively fresh, and the wonderful scent that came with them. 

The back muscles of most mammals were always stringy and tender. Her favorite. 

She met the butcher with a warm smile, which made her squinted eyes even harder to see. 

Usually, the people of her city had a certain scent; of the subways underground, or the concrete above, or even the oil of construction. But the woman behind her smelled different, and definitely looked new, almost foreign. 

The first thing to catch her eye was her hair, a bright orange, almost red, stark against her pale skin. A quick sizing-up with her eyes, and Peyt deemed her interesting. Maybe even... alluring. 

She brought the scent of an entire city on her person alone. 

Peyton's interest was cut short once she noticed this woman had taken the last bit of meat- of her favorite meat. 

There was a whine of disappointment from Peyt's mouth, and if she had a tail and ears at that moment (as she usually did) they would have drooped. 

She was situated close enough to this ginger stranger for anyone to tell that Peyt was staring between the woman and the meat in her cart. She wanted that.

 

Halena had spent so long browsing food and snacks, getting distracted by new combinations of ideas and meals she could make with the choice of so many fresh ingredients. 

She was coming to the end of her shopping trip, finally going over to the deli, she liked to make sure it was as fresh as possible when she got it home. 

She'd easily been here an hour, and the meat would have gone funny in that time, begun to get warm and tougher. Ordering back of lamb, she almost smiled to herself. Wolves like sheep after all. 

It took barely a moment for her to hear the soft whine behind her, her attention immediately snapping to the stranger. 

The girl was shorter than she was, by a good couple of inches or so, potentially from somewhere in Asia, and apparently in desperate need of this meat. 

"Uh..." Hal hesitated, but there was something else about this stranger that almost made her want to give her the lamb straight up. 

Almost. 

"Are you okay?" Was her first question, her accent thick from her years in Canada.

 

Peyt was visually delighted when Halena noticed her and spoke to her.  
"Yes. You wouldn't mind letting go of that would you?" she pointed to the lamb. 

She practically swallowed down the need for it. But it was so good raw and whole. 

She took a closer look at Halena this time around, surveying her face with a childlike curiosity. 

There were some freckles on her face, and Peyt wanted to lick them off. 

How sweet those sprinkles would be, and how sweet would this girl be, with her pale skin and smooth, slightly lanky look about her. Warm and fresh and her blood bittersweet. 

But she wasn't allowed to eat humans, on the off chance they came around. And so she focused on the lamb instead.

 

Halena wrinkled her nose when the girl asked her for her lamb.

It was so tender and fresh and she hadn't walked round this supermarket for over an hour just to have her treasured goods taken away from her. 

It was a huge piece of lamb, could this girl even eat that much?

Halena snorted softly, seeing this girl's total and utter fascination with this meat. 

It was interesting to watch her, like she was something new to see, but she didn't quite understand why she was so interesting. 

Glancing back at the butcher, she looked between her lamb and the girl. 

She wasn't about to let this go easily. 

But those doe eyes and cute button nose, Halena was struggling to not give in to this human equivalent of the puppy dog look. 

Sighing softly, she picked up the meat and handed it back to the butcher. 

"Can you split this in half please?" It WAS a huge joint of meat after all.

 

Peyton didn't seem to care that Halena was annoyed, or rather disgruntled with her proposal. She'd either get it or not. 

But she new the shipments were every few days, and it would be some time before the next one. 

Peyt hadn't taken her focus off of Halena, determined to make her crack. 

And it worked. 

She made a small, giddy set of taps with her feet. Yes! 

Afterall, Peyt was a simple woman; a simple werewolf.

She watched as the butcher took the cut, and cut it evenly down the thickest part of it, offering them one at a time, to which Peyton happily reached out for the first half. 

"Thank you!" she chirped at him, and turned back to Halena and her cart with a sparkle in her eye. 

"Thank you." she said again, notably quieter this time, but not any less dampened. 

She concluded she could eat both the lamb and this stranger and be the most satisfied she'd ever been, setting it in her cart, and looking at Halena with an admiration.

 

Halena blinked at her gratitude, slightly taken aback, but not at all surprised. 

"You're welcome." She said in an almost monotone; the way the girl reacted had been a little too much for her to witness and not want to fawn over. She was cute. 

Halena kept herself in check, nodded to Peyton, and quietly wheeled her cart away. She could feel the slight warmth in her cheeks. 

Peyton watched her leave with bright eyes, hoping they'd run into each other once more. 

And they would.


	2. BACKSTORY// Woods that Foam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACKSTORY// connected to main story arc 
> 
> a work I wrote for backstory on Victor and Peyt; this is before Victor became alpha and before Hal ever came around. approx. 5 years before the main story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't an rp; undetermined whether I add a second chapter to this  
> consider it a flashback

 The fall leaves made small crisps beneath their feet, curling away into the cold, steady wind in their wake. It was nearing dusk and the forest grew darker by the second, closing its doors to those who didn’t belong.

“They should be this way.” Victor said. His hands were balled into fists to fight the cold, and his breath left behind clouds of mist.

The soft shuffle of thick jacket sleeves brushing against themselves as they walked emitted only from Peyt, however. Victor seemed to suffice with only a long-sleeved thermal shirt. But Peyt, who walked closely behind him in fear of losing sight of him, had felt a heat radiating from him. Her hands were curled into his shirt, towards his lower back.

She knew they could be warmer than humans and a majority of other species, but his temperature was unnatural. Was his blood boiling?

“Are you sure it’s safe for us to go alone?” Although Peyt was fourteen, and capable of fending for herself long enough for someone else to take over, her voice was small and reluctant, as if she would lose immediately despite her lycanthropy giving her the advantage.

“Yes, Peyt. It’s fine.” He dismissed her as he strode over an old, rotting log with ease. Unlike her, he was older and had known the forest half a decade longer than Peyt. “I’ll get rid of it, destroy it. You and I, we’re werewolves. We can’t lose.” Victor declared, almost snidely.

He didn’t have her full confidence, and the way he spoke, with such a cold ambition; it put her in a worse mood than the danger they were heading to. They were alone, had slipped away unnoticed from their pack, and the moonlight was quickly engulfing them.

Victor led them deeper into the forest, to the point where any direction they turned to was met with thick trunks and foliage. The smell of leaf rot permeated here; the sunlight hadn’t quite reached the area yet, and the air seemed to be stale with a lack of any fresh scents. Their packmates didn’t pass through here often.

The information brought an uncomfortable foreboding into Peyt’s stomach.

But there was one scent, the one Victor had picked up on long before Peyt had. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. The smell of disease, malodorous, and inescapable. It had developed into something ghastly, notable by the reek. It was as if they were standing right in front of it, their noses embedded in their grimy fur. A sick werewolf.

“Victor…?” Peyt muttered, her eyes searching their surroundings in panicked glances.

He looked down to the earth, which was humid with something other than moisture.

“You smell it?”

“Yeah. What is it?”

“Someone’s sick. And he’s not one of us, is he?” Victor sneered, his voice loud and clear, and his fists clenched again. Peyt could tell he was itching to put them to use. She decided not to ask what he would do with them.

The stench took some time for them to adjust to, as their heightened sense of smell made it all the more abhorrent. When she was finally able to stomach the smell, it suddenly grew worse, and Victor came to a stop. His shoulders were tense as if his hackles were bristling.

A slurred, sorry whine was made before them in the black glade, and Peyt peeked around his shoulder to see who made it came from. It was the wolf, but her mind reeled with questions. Was what lay before them really a werewolf- was it a wolf at all to begin with? Patches of its fur were missing, revealing a pale, crusted skin that crawled with tiny pests, and the fur it **did** have was matted, unkempt. It uncurled from it’s shivering nest on the earth, which was unprotected and putrid.

 

A heaving, phlegm-ridden whimper came from it and for the first time Peyt saw its eyes. They were a polished, deep amber, but instead of a round pupil, it was slitted and thin. It was a werewolf that couldn’t seem to shift back into a human. It sent a cold shiver down Peyt’s spine, and she stifled a whimper of fear. A string of thick saliva spilled from its curled lips, and the deranged snarl it made made her want to turn away and run and not look back.

“So it’s you.” Victor spoke with it such a serenity and familiarity that Peyt looked to the back of his head in bewilderment. He sounded annoyed, as if the stranger hadn’t let him know he was in town. Did they know each other?

The mangy wolf gave a low growl in reply. It didn’t recognize them.

“Well, you know what I have to do.” he said with an air of confidence and superiority. _What did he have to do?_ Peyt’s thoughts fumbled.

It didn’t move save for its straggled breathing, and it didn’t look away from them.

Peyt couldn’t find her voice to stop whatever he was about to do, and before she could begin to think of what to say, Victor leapt away from her grasp and shifted into a wolf seamlessly, lurching towards the rotting beast. But it leapt out of his way almost immediately with an unsteady grace that made Victor’s haunches stand in fury.

But its attention wasn’t on Victor.

It bounded toward Peyt with its jaws wide and foaming, sinking its ivory canines just below her calf. She didn’t have time to react, and her heart lurched with a cold fear that made her sway and the ground under her disappear.

_It bit me, it bit me.._

Suddenly, the ground hit her hard.


End file.
